Threat, Surprise
by Glace Aquarii
Summary: Sebuah surat mendarat di kamar Aiolia, apakah yang dimaksud dengan kejutan?


"Aiolia, kakak pergi dulu ya. Ada misi dari Athena untuk melihat keadaan Mansion lain miliknya" pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu keluar dari kamar adiknya yang berada di Kido's Mansion untuk menjalankan misi tiba-tiba dari Athena.

Dia pun tidak bisa menolak permintaannya karena dia seorang Saint Athena. Walaupun dia tidak mau meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di sana.

Semua temannya -kecuali DM- sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing di luar Kido's Mansion, ada yang pergi ke kampung halamannya, ada yang berlibur, dan ada yang bekerja.

Aiolia sendiri memang bekerja, tapi dia sedang libur karena dia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya sebelum batas waktu.

Aiolia yang tampak bosan membuka laptop-nya, melihat video lucu yang ia pikir dapat membantu menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Sesaat kemudian dia memainkan game online yang sedang populer di sana.

"Arghh!" dia menutup laptop-nya kesal "kenapa sih hanya aku yang tidak ada kerjaan dan yang lainnya sibuk di luar rumah"

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya, dia pun berdiri dan mendekati jendela itu. Tidak ada sesuatu disana dan dia memutuskan untuk membukanya. Sebuah benda di lempar tepat di wajahnya.

"Woy! Siapa yang berani lempar muka gw pake kertas ga jelas ini? Keluar sekarang juga!" teriaknya ke arah luar, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab dan dia malah dilihat oleh beberapa orang dari bawah "kalo muka tak bercela gw lecet gimana? Cih!"

Dia menutup jendelannya lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil kertas yang di lemparkan apanya, matanya membesar saat membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut.

"**Dear, Leo Aiolia**

**Selamat... anda dapat menarik perhatian kami, satu dari banyak.**

**Oleh karena itu, akan ada beberapa kejutan untuk anda dalam beberapa hari ini.**

**Kami harap anda bisa menikmati permainan kami**"

"Apa-apaan sih nih surat ga jelas! Pasti orangnya ga punya duit tuh sampe kirimnya macam lempar ke muka orang" pemuda berambut coklat itu meremas kertas tadi dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di kamarnya "kurang kerjaan banget"

Dia kembali berbaring di kasurnya, memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur, tapi tiap kali ia hampir terlelap surat itu kembali terlihat.

"Arghh!" dia duduk lalu meremas rambut indahnya "kenapa jadi kepikiran gini sih? Itu paling cuma ulang anak iseng yang ga ada kerjaan macam DM atau Bronzies gitu"

Tiba-tiba saja handphone-nya berbunyi, dia pun mengambil handphone yang sempat ia telantarkan di atas meja belajar.

"Kenapa, kak?" yang meneleponnya adalah Aiolos "kakak sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan Mansion itu?"

"Sudah, sekarang kakak dalam perjalanan pulang kesana tapi sepertinya dari tadi ada yang ikut in kakak nih" suara Aiolos tenang, tapi terdengar sedikit nada takut.

"Diikutin? Perasaan kakak aja kali, siapa tahu orangnya cuma sama arah" ucap Aiolia santai "jangan main hp di jalan, nanti di curi aja"

"Kakak ngerti kali, ya udah deh kakak jalan dulu kamu jug- tuut tuut tuut"

"Lho kak? Kak Aiolos?" tiba-tiba saja hubungan telepon terputus, Aiolia menjadi panik. Beberapa detik kemudian handphone itu kembali berbunyi, tapi kali ini adalah sebuah pesan.

"Leo Aiolia, bagaimana kejutan pertama kami? Menarik bukan? Apa lagi ya yang akan kami berikan padamu?"

Aiolia tertegun melihat isi pesan itu. Jadi yang kakaknya bilang tadi itu benar? Dan itu merupakan ulah orang yang memberikan surat tidak jelas itu padanya. Cih, siapa sebenarnya mereka?

Dia berlari keluar dari kamarnya, kakinya menuju kesebuah kamar dengan bau tidak sedap yang bahkan tercium sampai keluar. Ya, kamar dari si Saint Cancer.

"DM!" Aiolia langsung membuka pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak di kunci oleh pemiliknya, dia menutup hidungnya karena tidak tahan dengan bau yang ada di udara "Ada kejadian aneh nih!"

DM tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya sekarang-duduk bersandar pada dinding-, Aiolia yang kesal menghampirinya dan ternyata si DM tidur dengan posisi itu.

"DM banguuuuuuuuunnnnnn! Ada kejadian gaswat nihhh!" teriak Aiolia, tapi tidak ada reaksi dari saint asal Italia tersebut "DM!" kali ini dia menggunakan toa yang entah berasal dari mana.

"Huh? Apa an sih Lia?" DM membersihkan matanya santai "ngapain pake toa yang di taro Aphro disitu?"

"Abis nya kamu ga bangun-bangun sih! Aiolos diculik!" teriak Aiolia histeris, tapi DM mengabaikannya dengan mencoba kembali tidur "woy!"

"Diculik? Yang bener aja? Siapa yang mau nyulik orang macam Aiolos sih!"

"Tapi tadi beneran-"

"Perasaan lu doang kali, udahlah jangan ganggu orang tidur!"

Aiolia di dorong keluar secara paksa oleh DM yang langsung kembali tidur. Kalau tidak salah sekarang Aphrodite masih ada di sini, dia kan mau ke pulang ke kampung halamannya nanti sore.

Adik dari Aiolos pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Aphrodite yang berada di dekat sana. Dia mengetuk pintunya pelan, takut kejadian waktu itu terulang.

-Flashback-

"Aphro! Dite! Buruan, kamu lama banget sih yang lain udah pada nunggu tahu" Aiolia menggedor pintu kamar pemuda cantik itu dengan super keras.

Tidak ada balasan dari Aphrodite, hanya ada suara tidak jelas dari dalam. Aiolia yang penasaran pun membuka pintu itu, melihat Aphrodite duduk di depan meja rias sepertinya dia sedang melakukan pengecatan kuku.

"Dite"

"Liaaa! Sini kamu! Gara-gara kamu kutek aku tuh jadi berantakan!" Aphrodite melempar kuteknya lalu berlari mengejar Aiolia "biar aku dandanin kamu!"

-End of Flashback-

Tapi tidak ada balasan dari dalam, suara Aphro tidak terdengar. Tidak ada bunyi kegiatan seperti yang biasanya pemuda berambut biru laut itu lakukan.

"Dite?" dia membuka pintu itu pelan, tapi dia tidak menemukan apa pun "lho? Dia udah pergi ya?"

Hilanglah sudah harapan Aiolia untuk bicara dengan orang yang setidaknya masih lebih baik dari pada DM. Lagi-lagi handphonenya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

"Kejutan kedua sudah menantimu di depan rumah"

Aiolia segera berlari keluar dari Kido's Mansion dan menemukan sebuah koper bewarna peach dengan nama Pisces Aphrodite. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti milik Aphrodite.

"Apa mau kalian sebenarnya? Menculik kakak dan Aphrodite karena aku telah menarik perhatian kalian?" gumam Aiolia frustasi.

"Aiolia" panggil seseorang dari sebrang sana "ngapain kamu di depan rumah dan koper itu punya kamu?"

Kelima orang itu tertawa bahagia, ya mereka tak lain dan tak bukan kelima Bronzies yang sok penting dan menghormati Athena padahal kenyataannya mereka hanya ingin populer.

"Ini punya Aphrodite? Kalian lihat dia ga?" tanyaku mengabaikan perkataan mereka yang mulai mengejek selera warna ku.

"Kita sama sekali ga liat dia tuh" jawab Seiya acuh tak acuh "emangnya ada apa an kamu cari dia?"

"Aku dapat surat dan sms aneh dari orang tidak di kenal, mereka menculik Aiolos dan Aphrodite, DM juga ga tahu apa-apa" jelas Aiolia cemas.

"Ha? Gimana bisa seorang gold saint di culik?" tanya Ikki tidak percaya "coba kamu hubungin si Aiolos atau Aphrodite"

Aiolia mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari saku celana lalu mengetik nomor kakaknya "ga aktif"

"Ya udah deh kita bantu cari" ucap Shun bersimpati "kita berpencar, kalau ada yang temuin keberadaan mereka jangan lupa hubungin yang lain"

"Sipp" lalu mereka berenam berpencar.

Aiolia mencari kesekitar Kido's Mansion dan seluruh aset milik Athena-Saori, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Aiolos atau pun Aphrodite. Dia memutuskan untuk menelepon yang lainnya.

Mu dan Kiki sedang berbelanja, Aldebaran dan Shura bekerja di resto hotel bintang lima milik Saori, Shaka ke kuil, Milo dan Camus di Siberia, Saga dan Kanon sedang di taman hiburan.

Dan dia teringat kalau dia belum mencari ke Sanctuary, dia pun menelepon kesana.

"Aiolia, kebetulan sekali kamu menelepon" suara Shion terdengar panik "ada surat ancaman dari musuh, tapi tidak ada Gold Saint yang bisa aku hubungi dan sampai kesini dengan cepat"

"Apa? Saya akan kesana sekarang" Aiolia mematikan hubungan teleponnya lalu menaiki taksi menuju bandara. Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan menuju Yunani, akhirnya dia sampai di bandara.

Dia menaiki taksi lagi untuk ke Athens dan berlari ke Sanctuary "setelah perjalanan panjang macam itu, aku masih harus naikin tangga bejibun kaya gini?"

Aiolia mulai mendaki, menaiki tangga itu demi mencapai kuil tertinggi di Sanctuary. Nafasnya sudah habis saat dia sampai di kuil Gemini "udah lama banget ga kesini, tapi aku harus cari tahu tentang semua yang terjadi"

Dia berlari dengan semangat dan sampailah dia di kuil tertinggi, _**Papacy**_.

"Tidak ada suara dari dalam" Aiolia menempelkan telinganya pada pintu besar itu lalu menjauh "baiklah"

Pintu di buka, ruang gelap itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi terang.

"Surprise" teriak semua orang yang ada di sana termasuk Aiolos dan Aphrodite, DM nampak absen "Happy Birthday Lia"

Dan Aiolia memukuli teman-temannya satu persatu karena telah mengerjainya.

_~Fin_

Karena buntu ide langsung di selesaikan dengan maksa. **Happy Birthday for Leo Aiolia -18/08-**

Makasih buat yang udah read fic gaje ini, Glace masih harus banyak belajar nih =="

Review-nya di tunggu ^^


End file.
